


I'm Standing Guard; I'm Falling Apart (and all I want is to trust you)

by Ellienerd14



Series: Norkus Challenges [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fix It Fic, Some triggers but tagged per one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: I’m all in, palms out, I’m at your mercy now and I'm ready to beginI am strong, I am strong, I am strong enough to let you inA collection of fics for theMarth Maychallenge.





	1. 1. Assassins AU

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics from [Eight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K99i5GF65to) by Sleeping At Last  
> I know [last time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420610/chapters/38444027) I said [_Two_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE) was a Norkus song but Sleeping At Last said 'hold my beer' and then released 'Eight' which is also a perfect song for them. (My HC is Markus is [enneagram ](https://westlose.tumblr.com/post/161703644387/enneatypes-in-a-nutshell)type two and North is [enneagram ](https://westlose.tumblr.com/post/161703644387/enneatypes-in-a-nutshell)type eight.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassins AU where North is an assassin and Markus is her bf. North centric.  
> As this fic has Todd in it, there's the expected warnings of abuse and drugs. And because it's an assassins AU... there's some mention of death. Obviously.

**Day 1 - ~~assassins~~ AU **

* * *

**[Inspired by this prompt](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AU20xTJ3j-VnfFCG-7JoTJDWyplLVrHA7iCryfPkCg9cWPZaAOYtM80/) **

* * *

 

North had never been interested in being a femme fatale. She preferred to slink in the shadows, shyed away from the dramatics. There was a satisfaction in blowing away in the wind, leaving nothing but a body to suggest she was ever there at all.

(The police thought she was a man. Sexist pigs.)

She was excellent at her job and infamous, known on the dark web as the illusive Compass, known to fewer as North, yet another alias. (Known to one as ‘love’.)

The last job had taken a month of observing, so when she returned back, North’s heavily encrypted email inbox was overflowing with possible jobs.

Once the idea of her job terrified her slightly. (She’d been broke and desperate and a little too good at getting herself in trouble.) But now, she skipped through the emails, deleting cases that were too big or too dull. Same old: affairs, business rivalries, Red Ice and at least three hits for President Warren. (She had a bet with Markus on how many hits for her would come in a year.)

One email, lacking any layers of decryption, caught her attention. A rookie mistake, but so out of place when contacting a known hit woman - to even find her required a certain skill on the black web.

There was something else, something weird about how it was written, as of the writer wasn’t so sure of themselves. There was typos and it vague and the last line referenced pocket money. There was something odd about the request.

_Something… childish._

North reread, with new perspective, testing out her theory. Even the sign off, under the alias of Mad Hatter’ seemed to point towards a child being behind the request for the hit.

Because that what it was: _a hit_. Of some nobody Michigan drug dealer.

_Jesus, what kind of shit had this kid got themselves into?_

* * *

Before Markus, North’s job was much easier. He was surprisingly kind hearted, considering his job was as shady as hers.

North had first found him when looking for a hacker on the dark web, a necessary when after smarter (or paranoid) targets. They’d met in person, in a sleazy bar where Addie worked, and she had come out with the coordinates she needed and a different set of numbers.

It had taken a few months but Markus was charming and before she knew it, North was won over by him.

Markus knew about her job and she knew about his. It made it easier to trust each other, when the biggest secret was out in the open. Markus told her about how far he’d been driven to pay for his Father’s healthcare. In return, North told him about her first kill, cried about it even, letting him curl around her, let him listen without even considering running away.

_(“Do you care that I kill people?”_

_“We do what it takes to survive.”_

_“That’s not an answer.”_

_“Just make sure you get the right ones. Sometimes, the world is better off. I trust your judgment.”)_

And now she was in love with him, Markus’ morals were getting in the way of doing her job. He would never hesitate to help a kid in need, so when North showed him the email from the ‘Mad Hatter’, it was hardly a surprise he demanded that she helped them.

“I have a theory,” Markus said, reaching for his own tablet, almost tipping North out his lap as he grabbed it.

“Watch it.”

“Sorry.” He kissed her shoulder, already squinting as his tablet loaded. Usually such acts of affection made her feel sick. Now she felt… _soft_. (What had he done to her?)

Markus typed, bringing up the address of a run down house. “This is the house of Todd William, intended victim. His arrest records show a history of drug possessions and dealings. He has two daughters and one was recently admitted to hospital.”

The story was familiar. “For falling down the stairs?”

“Neck bruising.”

North clenched her fists. “That asshole.”

“The youngest is Alice. She’s eight and now home alone without her older sister to protect her.”

“An eight year old contacted me?”

Markus pried her hands apart, rubbing his fingers over the red marks from where her nails had dug into her skin.

“You think I should help her?” (A pointless question, she knew what kind of person he was.)

Markus kissed the back of her palm. “I think you should investigate.”

North never would have touched a case like this before him. Stupid morally just asshole.

“I hate you,” she muttered, “Do you want to come?”

* * *

Michigan was more Markus’ turf that hers. She’d only ever passed through the city; he’d grown up here.

Markus left her to her task, claiming to visit an old friend, although she could guess where he’d really be.

North hung outside the school, eyes scanning for the dark head of hair and hunched up body language. Alice was late out, trailing out behind her classmates, eyes on the ground.

She waved at the child, jerking her head to the coffee shop across the street. Alice’s eyes widened as she spotted the little compass shaped necklace around her neck.

North ordered a hot chocolate for the young girl and a black coffee for herself. Alice sat across from her, arms right around herself.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked, her voice barely audible.

North shook her head. “Why would you be in trouble?”

“You came to find me? I’m still saving up.” Alice pulled her jumper sleeves down a little, hiding the dark blemishes on her skin underneath. “But, I’m near at a hundred dollars now.”

A hundred dollars wouldn’t even cover her insurance payment. Still, North knew she wouldn’t be walking away with any money from this case. Not when she saw so much of herself in the little girl sat in front of her.

“It’s hot chocolate,” North said, “it’s safe to drink.”

Alice smiled, tiny but progress, and took a sip. “So, am I in trouble?”

“No.” North leant back, “tell me about your sister.”

“Kara’s the nicest person in the world. She can move out now, ‘cause she finished school but she’s staying to look after me. She dyed her hair and now she looks like Elsa, but with shorter hair.”

“How did she get hurt?”

Alice picked up her mug again, hiding behind it. North didn’t push the topic further and after a moment Alice answered. “Daddy makes this gross red stuff at home. Kara hid some so he’d get better and he got real mad.”

“Did he…”

Her grip on the mug shook. “I didn’t see anything. When I got home from school, she was already at school. Our nice neighbour took Kara to the hospital. She’s getting better there now.”

North’s fingers twitched, resisting the urge to punch the table, knowing it would scare Alice. She counted her breaths, like Markus had suggested, and then dipped her coffee.

“Alice,” she said, “who’s taking care of you if your sisters in hospital?”

Alice mumbled something into her cup. It didn’t matter if North didn’t hear what she said, she already knew.

* * *

Later, she paced around their hotel room, hands clenched.

“Hey.” Markus stepped out the bathroom, his face screwed up in concern.

“I know I’m pacing.”

He slowly reached for her shoulders, giving her time to step away. Markus held her at arm length for a moment, biting helps lip.

“If I get you a drink from the bar downstairs, do you want to talk about it?”

She nodded, “yeah. I’ll take a-“

“I know,” he interrupted, “just take a moment to calm down first. We can’t ruin another hotel floor and you’re going to wear a hole in the ground.”

North waved him off. “Just get my whisky, smartass.”

She took a moment to splash water on her face and steady herself. Looking at herself in the hotel mirror, North reminded herself she was a grown woman, with hard eyes and thirty-nine kills to her name. She was not a scared teenager being bounced from one terrible children’s home to another.

By the time she re-emerged, there was an ornate glass of whisky on the side and Markus sat on the edge of the bed sipping his own drink.

North sank onto the mattress next to him, with a heavy sigh. “Thanks.”

“Alice reminds you of yourself.”

“Partly,” she replied, “mainly her sister. I thought I left that behind.”

“It’s not that easy.”

She scoffed. “No shit. But I hoped…”

Markus rubbed her back. “Trust me.”

“That’s my problem,” she muttered, “I thought that because I have a half-decent boyfriend-“

“Hey!”

“It would be easier to forgot. Why do bad things keep lurking.” She kicked the bedpost. “When does the easy part of this all begin?”

“Maybe it never goes away,” Markus said, “or maybe it gets easier with time.” He took her hand. “And with each other.”

North rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re good at comforting people.”

“My back-up career was a motivational speaker.”

North snorted. Then: “You realise I’m going to have to kill him now?”

“I figured you would.”

“You also know,” she added, “that I wouldn’t have even touched this case without you and your stupid morals.”

Markus wrapped his arm around her. “I know.”

* * *

North never got used to the smell of Red Ice and Todd’s house reeked of the stuff. He’d clearly used Alice’s hospital visit as an excuse to get high.

It made her job easier but it was awful to think that Alice had to live in a place like this. It was run down and messy, brimming with evidence of his misdoings, almost arrogantly.

Before Markus, she might had stolen some of the drug to sell on, but knowing his family history, she found herself tipping off the Detroit police instead. She’d be long gone before they showed up anyway.

Dropping a little something extra into his pipe, North slipped away into the shadows, just as the heavy coughing began.

* * *

She only peaked in the hospital room for a moment, just to check if Alice was okay. The young girl was asleep on the hospital bed, her head on the lap of a teenage girl who had to be Kara. She couldn't be older than twenty and the ugly purple bruises around her neck were badly hidden by an oversized hoodie.

Still, she stroked Alice’s hair, even as she smiled at the tall nurse talking to her, her eyes crinkled with a smile.

North slipped away, already texting Markus.

Maybe he was right: if Alice and Kara had the right people supporting them, they too would feel stronger in time too.

(God, she really had gone soft.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could see North as trying to be a cold assassin but Markus is like 'morals' and she just goes goddamn Markus... now I care about people.  
> -  
> Comments very much appreciated guys!!


	2. 3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene I felt was probably needed based off your choices. Given there's a path where Markus messes up when they're trying to break into the Cyberlife store and has to kiss North for cover with her history.  
> Warnings if anything relating the Eden Club chapters made you feel gross.
> 
> Also I'm referencing [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM_ASCWyve4) if you missed it!

**Day 3:**   **communication**

* * *

North bared her soul to Markus, on a snowy rooftop just outside of Jericho, their hands touching gently and for the first time, to him, she looks small.

North looked down at her palm, then back at him in wonder. “I… I saw your memories. Everything. Carl’s house, Leo, when they left you for dead in the studio.”

The memories had replayed for him too: _every chess match and late night whisky, his first painting, Leo barging in, the police, the junkyard, driven to tearing his brothers apart from parts._

He’d seen it all with her; it was awful.

 _It was powerful._ No human couple could have that kind of connection, that ability to live in someone else’s head, to share something so undeniably _intimate_.

“I saw your memories too,” he says in return, thinking of the tight glass case and leering faces that haunted her own memories. “The Eden Club. The death of that man, I felt like I was with you.”

There was more: _the beginning of Jericho, Lucy giving her new clothes, a moment seeing himself through her eyes, as he suggested they stole the parts they needed._

Another moment: _of him leaning over her, pushing back with nowhere to escape._

“North, I’m sorry-“

She turned on her heel and ran away, not even sparing him a second glance.

Markus looked down at his palm, the synthetic skin back, unsure if he was happy with their newly discovered ability.

That was too intimate - too much, too soon - and after Markus’ stunt earlier to ‘act natural’, it was understandable she had ran off.

Better he’d seen nothing.

* * *

_North tossed the bat aside, furious. She’d yelled something at him. Then there had been the sirens and he’d grabbed her arm, kissed her, just to avoid their suspicions._

But, now he had seen it from her perspective, with new knowledge of her history and her reaction seems less extreme.

_North had shoved him off her, fists tightly clenched._

_“What’s wrong with you?” North hissed. “You crazy or what?”_

_He’d tried to defend himself, oblivious to the countless times she’d been in That position before, trapped, helpless. “The cops were coming. I had to do something!”_

_She’d stormed off. “Never do that again, or I’ll make you wish you’d never come to Jericho.”_

_“North-“_

_Just like earlier ok the roof, she hadn’t even looked at him again. “We have to hurry. We don’t have much time.”_

After that, Markus had focused on the task with renewed concentration, convinced himself that her anger was because he’d failed to get rid of the drone. North was so passionate about helping their fellow androids that he’d assumed she only cared about whether or not he ruined things for their rescue.

If he was honest, Markus hadn’t thought of the kiss again until they had interfaced.

Now he knew better.

He was just as bad as the humans. Worse perhaps, because at the Eden Club she knew what to expect. North thought she could trust him and he’d done it anyway, forcing her back to his past.

Markus sat at the edge of the roof, watched the snow drift down and thought of nothing but her.

* * *

Markus sat in the cold until his low temperature warning popped up. Jericho was a little better and he sat by a roaring fire alone until Lucy wandered over.

“Markus,” she greeted, her voice crinkled metallically. She was looking at him knowledgeably. “Perhaps you could use some advice?”

“She came to you, didn’t she?”

Lucy nodded. “I have guided North since she first arrived at Jericho.”

“I know I need to apologise,” he said, “but I’m not sure what to say to her.”

“It seems you were good with your words earlier,” Lucy noted.

“At the Cyberlife store? How could you know about that-“

“North admires you greatly.”

“Even after what I did to her?”

“Before you arrived at Jericho, her fire was shrinking. There had been no action. You changed that for her, for us all.” Lucy stood. “North likes to patrol when she’s stressed.”

“Wait!” Markus scrambled to his feet. “I don’t know what to say to her yet. I… I kissed her. How can I expect her to forgive me? I’m just as bad as the humans that used her, like she was just a _toy_! I don’t want her to think of me like those humans who took advantage of her. I don’t think she’s a thing! I think she’s beautiful but not that way.”

Lucy smiled over her shoulder. “You, unlike the humans, will apologise at all. It seems like you are already halfway there.”

Markus turned around and spotted North, looking at him in a different way, softer perhaps.

“Oh…”

Lucy looked between them, a wordless warning that they should talk now, and disappeared.

“Markus-“

“North-“

They both stopped.

North sat in Lucy’s empty seat besides him. Markus sat down too, eyes watching the dancing flames.

“What did you mean?” North asked, “when you said I was beautiful but not in that way.”

“Just,” he didn’t dare raise his gaze, “the humans they liked you because you were impossibly attractive. But, you’re beauty is more than just aesthetics. You’re brave and passionate and mean,” she laughed dryly, “and so, so alive.”

“You didn’t know.”

“I still shouldn’t have kissed you earlier. I’m sorry.”

He risked looking up. North caught his eye and held it defiantly. “Yeah, you were a prick to do that. Even if you didn’t know.”

He almost smiled, it was such a North thing to say.

“But, at least I know you realise there’s more to me.” North patted his leg briefly before getting up. “I really do have to find Lucy. We need more blue blood on the East Wing. But I’ll come find you later.”

“Okay, good.”

This time, she looked back at him before she left, a hint of a smile on her face.

 _There’s so many ways to beautiful,_ Markus thought, _and she’s got every single one perfected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like it seemed not right for Markus to kiss her without consent and trigger her memories of the Eden Club (which is why I think she initially kisses him back - like PTSD or muscle memory?) and they never mention it again. The Norkus group chat mentioned it a while ago and I was like... must fix that!! 
> 
> Comments appreciated!


	3. 6. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus goes to the extremes to help North after she gets harrassed by the school dress code.  
> Warning for references to sexism? I'm not sure how to tag this one.  
> Mostly inspired by those stories of guys who wear skirts in solidarity for girls who get dress coded.

**Day 6: Wardrobe**

* * *

 

North was waiting in their usual spot, clutching a can in her hands, a discarded textbook left open on the damp street, pages wafting in the wind. Markus picked it up before pulling himself up onto the top of the bus shelter. They’d been hanging out at this spot for four years, as evidenced by the marker pen graffiti, now developed into actual graffiti, and the long crack in the glass where she’d kicked over and over in anger.

North didn’t seem angry today, just defeated. It was worse, Markus decided, to see her look so small.

“Are you drinking?”

North snorted and held up her can - which was just cherry coke. “Don’t worry, I saved you one.”

Markus took the slightly warm drink and they clinked them together with a sarcastic ‘cheers’. Markus didn’t ask how North knew he’d come looking for her, it was an unspoken part of their friendship to gravitate towards each other, on top of an unused bus stop, whenever they needed to rant or cry. Sometimes they lay on top after parties, slightly tipsy, and look up at the stars.

But, it was grey that afternoon, no stars to be seen.

Markus pushed her rescued textbook in the space between them. “What did this do to offend you?”

North’s expression hardened into a scowl. “I don’t need it anymore, since my chance of passing politics was just screwed over.” She emphasised her point by using the toe of her boot to kick at the textbook.

“It’s okay if one class went bad. You’re smart, you can catch up-”

“I didn’t go to class.”

Markus paused. “But-”

“I wasn’t allowed,” she continued, “because I look ‘too distracting’. I got dress coded, called the whole dress code a sexist sack of shit and got suspended. Two weeks, for wearing _this_.”

Markus hadn’t paid much attention to North’s outfit, which was torn up black jeans and a baggy grey sweater that hung off her right shoulder, complete with a dark blue scarf he’d brought her for her birthday. She looked soft, which she was, deep down under her rounded edges.

“I don’t get it.”

“Me neither.” North kicked the textbook again, the can in her hand crushed and starting to overflow. “But one exposed shoulder and I miss the end of term politics test. Bull.”

Markus put down his drink, taking North’s can from her deadly clutch too, and wrapped his arm around her. It was risky, because she was like a cat when it came to affection, but North leaned into him.

“When’s the test?”

“Next Friday.”

“What if you got the suspension lifted before then?” Markus asked, already formulating a plan. (Of course he was. North needed him. He couldn’t refuse.) “I’ll figure out a way to help you.”

North looked up at him curiously. “How exactly are you going to do that?”

“For you, I’ll find a way,” he promised.

North smiled into the crook of his shoulder. The textbook was squished it into her bag.

“Guess I should start studying then.”

(Her total faith in him was touching.)

* * *

Lunch without North felt weird. Her normal seat was left empty, even if Simon had stretched out and put his feet on it, and it was too quiet. Even Josh seemed to miss their daily bickering.

“I want to help her.”

Markus watched them share a look that was hard to decipher but seemed to make perfect sense to the pair of them. It must be nice, he thought, to have someone so close to you that an eyebrow twitch translated to an answer. But Simon and Josh had always been like that, even before they were dating, so maybe he was just missing something.

“We had a feeling you’d say something like that.”

“And that you’d drag us into it,” Simon added, “so what’s the plan?”

Markus grinned, grateful for his friends. “That’s it? No convincing necessary?”

“Save the speech for now.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “You’ve worn us down. And I need North back, I’ve got no one to copy off in maths anymore.”

“Maybe she’s a bad influence on you,” Josh mused, with a hint of fondness.

“North’s a bad influence on us all.” Markus glanced at the empty seat and frowned. “So, my first thought was a petition, but now I’m thinking something less subtle.”

“Like?”

* * *

Markus was torn between telling North as soon as he thought of an idea and surprising her. She’d been spending her days off texting him about how bored she was and not to tell Simon or Josh that missed them (which Markus did anyway).

North wore him down and Tuesday evening found them reunited on the old bus stop once more. Instead of cherry soda, she brought the overly-sweet bubblegum flavour, the kind that left their mouths artificially blue.

“My back up plan is to key Warren’s car.”

“Do you have no faith in me?”

North laughed. “Never. But tell me your plan and I might muster up some hope for my future.”

“It involves more rebellious clothing. I’ve been trying to get as many as the seniors to wear clothes that go against the school dress code as possible. And then we’ll sit in the hallways instead of in lessons; how could we learn if we’re not dressed for the classroom?”

North blinked. “A school wide protest? For me?”

“For all the girls who have got in trouble.”

She finally smiled, hesitant but growing, eyes flashing mischievously. “You’re record is spotless and… okay. That’s… that’s, wow.” She closed her eyes, then opened them, now full of curiosity (and something else… something beautiful.) “So, what are you wearing?”

* * *

North loved thrift stores, so when she heard his plan, she dragged the three of them to go shopping with her for the protest. (Her been using his popularity for his advance and appealed to her politics class, even Connor, who was the world's biggest suck up and North’s rival for top spot.)

Markus found himself browsing the shelves of second hand clothes. There was something homely about the store, which he rarely got when shopping in the fancier stores that his Father favoured. And it smells slightly like North did whenever she came back from her own shopping trips with a new sweater. A smell he was suddenly aware of his fondness for, along with the occasional hugs that she graced him with over the years.

On the other side of the clothing rack, North piled up baggy sweatshirts on one arm, weaving through the tightly packed shelves with ease. Her familiarity with the store was further proved when the owner, a short woman with cropped white hair waved in their direction.

“New stock of beanies,” she called.

“Thanks Kara,” North replied. She pulled Markus with her free hand, sorting through a display of hats. He often teased her for her seemingly endless collection of them, earning him a warning glare before he even said a word about the beanies she was adding to the basket he held for her.

Markus pulled a sequined beret on his head and posed. “Bonjour?”

“You suck at French.”

“Merci.”

North rolled her eyes. She held up a pastel coloured beanie and pulled it on top of her wild hair. “You can never have enough beanies.”

“Sure.”

She snatched the beret off his head and hit him with it. “Go try on some of this.”

Markus scooped up the clothes with one arm. “What no fashion montage?”

North shooed him towards the dressing rooms. “What and see your shoulders? I would be overcome with lust.”

Even if she was teasing, the comment made Markus’ cheeks redden and he ducked into the stall, suddenly grateful for her addiction to knitted headwear.

* * *

They left the thrift store with a sweater for each of them, apart from Simon who insisted he had one already. North wore her new beanie, a messy strand of ginger hair peeking out; Markus itched to fix it, but she’d probably slap his hand away, and it was _weird_.

The bus stop was _their_ place, so the four of them went to a little burger van nearby instead. He brought North a can of the gross bubblegum drink she liked and the four of them split a comical large serving of fries.

“I hope you guys send me photos of this thing.”

“Will you be mean?”

North smiled, “oh definitely. But it’s part of charm.”

“Charming is not the first word I’d use to describe you,” Josh replied, but he looked happy. Their teasing was familiar and comforting.

Markus reached for another fry, glad their group felt complete at last, now North was back at his side.

* * *

The days leading up to Friday were mainly planning and gathering their forces. Which was a more dramatic way to put Markus cashing in any favour he could to gain support for his protest. Luckily for him, Warren was unpopular anyway. Most of the senior class seemed willing to support him.

Still, the nerves when faced with his new baggy sweater bubbled.

He glanced at his phone screen, a less than flattering photo of the pair of them from when they went ice skating, hands clutching each other for support.

For North, he could do this. (He could do anything for her.)

Carl didn’t comment on his outfit choice. He probably didn’t even realise it was meant to be out there, his Father was constantly teasing Markus for his avant garde fashion choices.

There was a buzz in the hallway before classes started. The younger years traded theories whilst the seniors grinned at each other. Those who hadn’t joined in wished him luck as Markus navigated the halls, trying to find his friends.

Josh and Simon were laughing together, taking a photo to show off their new sweaters. Markus paused, watching them together and again felt like he was missing out on something.

Simon waved him over, his other hand still holding Josh’s own. He was wearing a baggy ‘Detroit University’ jumper, worn from age and familiar; it used to belong to Josh. Next to him, Josh wore a dark green sweater from their trip to the thrift store, a lucky find considering how tall he was.

“Great turn out.”

“I know. Hopefully it gets the message across.”

“I wish we made signs,” Simon added, “like ‘shoulders in solidarity’?”

Markus laughed. “That can be the hashtag.”

“Great outfit by the way,” Simon said.

Markus had gone all out. His shirt was black, with cut-out shoulders and slightly cropped. He felt weirdly cool wearing it. (North would hit him if she was here.)

The bell rang loudly above them and the halls mostly cleared, leaving just the seniors who had agreed to help Markus.

They looked over at him and he swallowed, all too aware his friends fate rested in him.

He sat down, legs crossed; a moment later the rest of his classmates copied him, like a wave.

“Now what?” Simon asked, amongst the whispering that broke out.

“Now we wait.”

* * *

During second period, Warren came out her office, and they all began booing her. She shook her head and ducked back in a moment later, a loud cheer going up amongst the group.

Markus reached for his phone to text an update, when he found a familiar pair of worn boots in front of him.

“Did you really think I’d let you have all the fun?”

Markus grinned as he realised: the cheers hadn’t been for Warren leaving, they had been for North’s entrance.

* * *

By lunch, the news of their protest had spread across the school. As the freshmen weaves between them, they offered out cheers and high fives.

Markus started to hope this might work.

However, Warren was yet to leave her office to see what they wanted (damnit, they needed signs for sure). North seemed happy though, leaning on his shoulder as she flipped through her politics textbook, the very picture of confidence.

“What would I do without you?” she asked, shifting her position on his shoulder and overwhelming his senses with her sweet thrift-store-sweater smell.

“I could ask you the same.”

“Nerd.” Still, North beamed at him and he was suddenly very glad to already be sitting down.

* * *

By their last period, everyone seemed to be a little restless. They kept shooting him glances as if they expected some kind of action. But, Markus wasn’t sure what else he could do: Start up a chant?

North had moved from leaning on him to stretching out, her feet on Josh’s lap. He’d long since given up moving her; she could be very stubborn.

Markus was saved from making any kind of strategic choice by Warren stepping out into the hall, looking around nervously.

“Can the leader-“ she glared at their corner fiercely, “of this stand up?”

All eyes fell on him and Markus felt a little shaky as he rose to his feet. North meet his eye and nodded, her jaw set determinedly.

“That’s me.”

“Mr Manfred?” Warren’s eyes flickered to North, who she must have suspected as the true culprit. “Well, well, join me in my office.”

Markus moved to follow her, sparing one last look at North.

For courage.

* * *

Half an hour later, Markus stepped out the office, greeted by the sight of most of the school. Last period had ended but it seemed like they were willing to stick around for the rest of the story.

North stood up: “come on, tell us!”

“We negotiated,” he began, aware of everyone hanging on to his words, “and there will be an updated dress code next Monday. Including, shoulders.”

There was a cheer amongst the group but Markus was oblivious. At that moment, North had stepped towards him: “thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“I would have done it for anyone.”

“No,” she said, “just me.”

Maybe he could have teased her but Markus found his any reply caught in his throat. 

Goddamn, she was right. _Just her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to draw any of the DBH boys wearing the clothes I described... please send them my way I need it. 
> 
> Comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> Tumblr - @bazwillendinflames  
> Twitter - @ellienerd14
> 
> Let me know what you think! It's been a while since I wrote for DBH so I hope I do them justice. :)


End file.
